Te voy a encontrar
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Ahí estaba él, arrodillándose ante su dama de hielo otra vez. Este fic pertenece para el regalo de #MiAmigoSecreto "La Mansión Hellsing". Dedicado para Puella Pous Nabla. :D


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hellsing_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-shot_ , _Rated T-M Puede ser algo OoC (no estoy segura del todo xD) Puede que tenga relación entre la Ova y el anime, :v o sea en un intermedio jajaja_ _ **«"**_ _Punto de vista del personaje_ _ **"»**_ _«letra de canción "Starlight" de Starset»_

 **Summary:** _[One-shot] Ahí estaba él, arrodillándose ante su dama de hielo otra vez. Este fic pertenece para el regalo de #MiAmigoSecreto "La Mansión Hellsing". Dedicado para Puella Pous Nabla. :D_

* * *

 **Te voy a encontrar**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Tu belleza conquista la oscuridad_

 _Por la noche la tierra se elevará...»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«"**_ _Quizás se moleste un poco con mi larga ausencia aunque debo conquistar nuevos horizontes, estaré ahí en diferentes ramas de la vida_ _ **"**_ _ **»**_

El hacia un pequeño viaje hacia todos sus recuerdos como si fuera un huésped en su propia mente. En la vida real, en donde todo se llevaba a cabo con una reconstrucción de Londres que en ese momento él vagaba como una sombra más del averno pero sus huellas que dejaba se trataban de marchas de sangre y cuerpos mutilados de criminales o de seres humanos que condenaba por sus 'pecados'. Así, lo diría un viejo amigo suyo. El vampiro consumía las mil almas de su propio infierno.

No tenía armadura como recordaba a excepción de aquella última batalla, usaba la vestimenta de su propio antiguo enemigo: una larga gabardina rojiza, un sombrero del mismo color, anteojos anaranjados que ocultaba sus ojos color lava. Un saco sin mangas de color negro y usaba camisa debajo de su gabardina. En las calles de Londres podría aparentar como un humano o un lobo negro de intensos ojos carmesí con un apetito algo bajo control pero insatisfactorio a la vez.

A pesar de beber tanta sangre de algunos delincuentes que castiga a su voluntad y sin permiso, ni arrepentimiento. El buscaba una sangre muy especial para terminar con todo esto pero…Tenía que dormir de nuevo, todavía no era el momento aunque pronto la vería de nuevo como la recuerda en su memoria; toda una mujer valiente que no se da por vencida y no acepta el fracaso en ninguna misión, ningún cabo suelto o no quiere perdida de víctimas inocentes…

Una mujer hecha y derecha con todas las letras, inteligente y orgullosa defendiendo sus ideales, respetuosa con su entorno y con el trabajo del otro, estricta con sus órdenes y domadora de bestias salvajes como él: ella era su dama de hielo.

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, tenía que seguir con su objetivo:

— _Me sorprende que sigas vivo—_ resonó una voz masculina juvenil y algo infantil que le resultaba familiar. Una silueta se aproximaba con orejas de gato y una cola movía de izquierda a derecha. Uno penetrantes ojos rosados y sus colmillos sobresalían por su labio inferior. Era Schrödinger, uno de los miembros de Millenium.

—Siempre estuve no-muerto —Contradijo, embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ocultaba por el momento sus colmillos—. Pronto te reunirás en el infierno con tus compañeros.

El hibrido felino se puso tenso después por el comentario pero de algo estaba seguro, se encargaría de complicarle el regreso a su organización…Si había ganado la guerra en la vida real, él se encargaría de manipular sus recuerdos arrastrándolo a sus sueños pasados.

— _No tan rápido_ —Interrumpió con una voz juguetona— _Juntos vamos al mismo Infierno._

Todo comenzó a colapsar algo no estaba saliendo bien. La mente de Alucard esparcía miles de recuerdos tanto antes de ser un nosferatu como también siéndolo; su infancia, la cantidad de gente que mató, la guerra que perdió incluyendo cuando fue vencido por Van Helsing y también los romances que tuvo…

— ¿Qué carajos es todo esto? —Preguntó. Quedando atento a los fragmentos que lo rodeaban con cada recuerdo que se formaba como un muro para impedirle el paso.

— _Quieres volver ¿No?_ _—_ El felino había desaparecido pero su voz resonaba como un profundo eco— _.Que empiece el juego—_ rio entre dientes.

Unas manos sobre salían de los fragmentos, como si estuvieran rompiendo la cuarta pared de la imagen siendo más físico y real a pesar de que esas personas que conoció en su vida, revivieron de un día para el otro. Él sabe a cuanta gente mató, hasta manipulaba sus almas a su antojo y en aquella guerra contra Millenium incluyendo contra Iscariote fue una breve explicación de su poder.

Alucard observaba con entusiasmo algunas personas ya conocidas que enfrentó. Pudo reconocer a Walter C. Dornez, Alexander Anderson y Abraham Van Helsing. El felino creyó que esto le haría temblar pero no registró ningún efecto de temor en ese pálido rostro, solo escuchaba aplausos y una risa macabra que le resultaba escalofríos.

— _¡Hey! ¡No deberías reírte!_ _—_ Exclamó en protesta

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto con ese ruidoso berrinche de niño mimado.

— ¿Esos son todos? —Preparaba su calibre, recargando algunas balas para quitarle el seguro con sus grandes colmillos blancos.

Cuando la batalla inició otras personas salieron para atacarlo y algunas si tenían espadas. Alucard hacia un ligero movimiento con sus manos para cortar unas cuantas cabezas de aquellos soldados que ya había matado en hace siglos. Las cabezas que caían al suelo hacían un ruido brusco y pesado; la sangre salpicaba parte de su rostro y de su vestimenta, haciendo también grandes charcos de color carmesí. Pronto todo sería un baño de sangre al ritmo divertido que iba el vampiro, porque lo estaba disfrutando; a veces los partía a la mitad para ver cómo se retorcían en plena agonía que sobre todo esos gemidos incluyendo gritos de dolor causaba que su sonrisa se ampliara más y a otros solamente le atravesaba sus manos para romper su corazón sin hacer tantos preámbulos e ir disminuyendo la cantidad.

Entre la multitud Walter fue contra él para atacarlo con esos hilos cortantes que a pesar de los cortes, el vampiro regresaba a regenerar partes de su cuerpo. Cada movimiento le causaba cortes de su brazo izquierdo donde se podía oír el crujir de sus huesos hasta salirse de su cuerpo; le dio una patada en el rostro para tomar distancia para después contra atacar quebrándole el brazo derecho a su ex compañero.

Los ojos de Walter cambiaron por unos segundos para notar que se trataba de Schrödinger. El juego se trataba de adivinar -¿En dónde está el gato?'- es algo patético. El vampiro no estaba para juegos.

—Tú no eres Walter — Vaciló, apareciendo delante de su oponente con su puntería en la cien para definirlo y lo hace: expande trozos de carne en pleno aire, el cuerpo toma un color un color gris e quebradizo y al caer se vuelve cenizas para regresar al recuerdo.

A continuación, los otros dos oponentes que le quedaban avanzaron contra él. Uno utilizaba sus bayonetas bendecidas y creando una barrera con su biblia, el otro trataba de derribar al nosferatu para clavarle con la estaca: era tan común que le causaba gracia con ver a su viejo nemesis con su mismo atuendo.

— ¡Esto ya me está hartando! — Exclamó entre dientes. Abraham fue el segundo en caer cuando su corazón fue perforado por una bayoneta, un error de Anderson. Ambos no eran lo que recuerda y se notaba que se veían algo lentos en sus movimientos porque uno de ellos era el felino de Millenium.

El pisaba el charco de sangre que guiaba a su último rival, quien retrocedía al verlo avanzar.

—Te encontré pequeña escoria…—Murmuró con satisfacción.

El ambiente se volvía tenso, el juego estaba por llegar a su fin…

Alucard desapareció a los ojos de Alexander para aparecer por detrás, haciendo que apoye sus brazos en la espalda pero no se esperaba la siguiente transformación.

— _¡Alucard no me mates, es una orden!_ —Escuchó esa voz femenina de carácter fuerte y dominante, la imitaba pero no lo suficiente— _¡Te ordeno que mates también a La reina y a Seras Victoria!_

Esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, su cabello rubio ceniza que se enredaba con sus dedos. Mentalmente, maldecía a este hibrido que jugaba con sus recuerdos pero todo tiene un final y un límite.

—Tú no eres mi ama, ella no diría algo así…Ni siquiera me pediría que la mate o que la condene a la eterna oscuridad —Comentó manteniendo una postura indiferente, sabía que no era ella. Sonrió ampliamente para mostrar sus afilados y blancos colmillos; por lo que ella temía por su vida…

— _¡Alucard!_

Los fragmentos de sus recuerdos se agrietaron hasta ser solamente polvo a su alrededor. El conde había perforado el cuello de Integra para consumir algo de su sangre y poco después se prendió fuego de un color azulado; entre cenizas se podía ver al gato Schrödinger que poco después se desplomó al caer en el suelo.

Reía a carcajadas al sentirse satisfecho con matar al último que quedaba de Millenium.

 **…**

 _30 años más adelante…_

La sombra tomaba su forma a la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba de manera tenue las ventanas de la habitación. La escena se manifestaba un poco tentadora por la persona que se encontraba durmiendo en su amplia cama, las sábanas blancas que daban contornos a aquella figura femenina y sus mechones blanco platinado que se apoderaba de la almohada.

Todo estaba tan calmado y tranquilo, moviéndose sigilosamente hasta ella para asomarse. Hace mucho tiempo que quería volver a probar su sangre, de alguna manera. Cuando su rostro se asomaba con lentitud para ir mostrando sus afilados colmillos blanco.

Pero… La condesa se levantó bruscamente por haber sentido esa sensación extraña: como si alguien la observaba desde lo alto. Disparándole parte de su cuerpo y dañándole la mejilla derecha pronto no tardo en recuperarse de nuevo.

Seras Victoria entra tirando de golpe la puerta que le daba la entrada hacia la habitación de Integra. Las luces se encendieron para ver el cuerpo tirado hacia un lado del cuarto.

Esa macabra risa que lo describía y era algo típico de él, hizo que levantara su flequillo para mirar a ambas mujeres presentes completamente atentas a su reacción.

—Siguen igual de ruidosas —Comentó, con esos ojos intensos ojos carmesí que se fijaba en sus mujeres.

— _¡M-Maestro!_

Integra sintió un fuerte alivio pero a la vez tenía ese nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba sacar las palabras necesarias para expresar de que alguna manera lo había extrañado. Quizás él sabe cómo ella lo hubiera extrañado con tan solo hacer contacto visual pero no es fácil que lo confiese así como si nada…

—Llegaste tarde —Fue lo poco que pudo decir para reprocharlo.

—Lo siento, tenía asuntos que resolver —Se disculpaba de sobre manera haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Supongo que tienes hambre —Dijo. Integra se muerde el dedo índice, solo pensando en el ahora, ya que es una anciana y solo por haber esperado el regreso del vampiro. De alguna forma tuvo esperanza y posibles señales gracias a la draculina, Seras Victoria: que le había mostrado en un momento previo las marcas que tenía en su cuello—. Bienvenido conde.

—He regresado, condesa— La gota de sangre cayó en su lengua y así por lo poco que es también es suficiente para él, o quizás no del todo.

El vampiro toma una postura diferente ante ella, solo para demostrarle que siempre obedece a sus órdenes. Sin embargo, el tema de aceptar la oscuridad o no; lo que Integra no sabía es que por más que su apariencia es la de una anciana: todavía se mantiene con esa postura firme y fuerte, siempre para delante, sobre todo seguía conquistando a la oscuridad.

Entonces…

Ahí estaba él, arrodillándose delante de su dama de hielo otra vez.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola mi querido amigo secreto es Puella Pous Nabla, posiblemente no haya sido tan "violento" o gore o con buena trama o con algo de romance como esperabas pero espero que te guste mi regalo y sumando al fanart. Admito que no tenía una idea clara pero no sé por qué pensé en esa batalla mental o psicológica- gore (¿?) por así decirlo de Schrödinger Vs Alucard, capaz porque sigo pensando que él permanece o permaneció en los recuerdos del vampiro (¿?)_

 _Perdón si me tarde un poco en publicarlo pero espero que te guste y disfruta de tu regalo_ _quiero decir doble regalo xD … Feliz navidad y que tengan un bello prospero año nuevo_

* * *

 _¡Saludos y cuídate!_

 _Atte. J.H (c)_


End file.
